A Battle Worth While
by Aerown
Summary: Link has suffered more than his body could take in the Water Temple...Navi found a way to help him and so upon his recovery, he decides to pay Malon, a girl he's love since childhood, a visit again. Will become R-rated later for sexual contentENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~  
~A Time of Remembrance~  
*~Link's POV~*  
  
During this time of crisis, have I ever faced such a painful strike? Battling the hatred, the damned, and the countless evil, in all these temples, I've never felt the kind of pain, and sorrow that I'm feeling now. My fate is near, why does it have to end this way, just because I misjudged the final and fatal blow of my own reflection, or rather my evil twin doesn't mean I'm predestined to die this way. I mean, I'm suppose to be the Hero of Time, aren't I? And I was so close, only one temple was left, but I guess I was and never will be ready for that level, if I cease to survive this. This stupid quest! Curse it, curse you all! Why'd I have to go on and come inside this god-forsaken Water Temple, Why! And what about the promise I made to Malon, I promise long ago, when I was boy, that I'd come back to see her, to be with her? I loved her, I earnestly wanted to be with her, but I couldn't until I helped Hyrule. If I refuse to help myself out this mess then that'll be it for me, Malon, for the Kokiri Forest, for Kariko Village, for the Gorons, the Zoras, and Groudos. That'll be it for Hyrule basically, and I, Hero of Time will be letting down my dear Malon, Zelda and above all myself. I cant' let Hyrule fall to the knees of Gandadoft!  
  
I groggily stood; holding the wound my shadow twin has ripped in me. I feel my blood pour from it, dampening my gualetts. The pain surged throughout my entire body, and I kept screaming at myself. 'Don't you dare give up!' I couldn't, what would Malon say, what would Zelda say. Though my spirit hasn't been knock down, just my physical body. I watch my shadow twin dance around me, and then I heard Navi.  
  
"Link, your all out of potion! What are you going to do?" Navi hid in my green hat. I feel her body heat warm my spine.  
  
"I don't know, but help me target him!" I yelled back. I was beyond irritated, I was frustrated with myself. I can't comprehend with this, the pain was too much, if only I'd held on to that last bit of potion, maybe I could knock the blade from his hands, just like he did with my shield. But this is me were battling; now I can see how some of enemies must have felt. With me dancing around them, following them around like a hornet. They'd swat at me, but they'd miss and like a hornet I'd strike out of fury and kill them. Navi helped me target his sword, he noticed another challenge was up and ready so he attacked just as I would've. I dodged his sword's slash and ended up a few yards away from him. Then that's when I realized it! That's it! I've said my solution to myself a thousand times, he's just like me, and he does every move according to my movements! He's been mocking me the whole time. Soon he tried attacking again, but I didn't move. I remember making a mistake to Volvagia, I did a run attack, just as my twin is doing now, and he didn't move he stood his ground until the very last possible moment and then he jumped over me grabbing my foot and flipping me over catching me off guard. Though, I still dodged it. Maybe my twin won't dodge it; I give it try to just be set free to retrieve more potions for the boss later. Closer he came, unaware of my plans, Navi behind me was scared to death that this might be the end of The Hero of Time.  
  
"What are you doing, Move Link!" She yelled. "No." I whispered. She rolled her eyes and continued to help me target him.  
  
"Now!" I yelled. I jumped right from under him and he plunged to the ground. I quickly turned around and he was still turning over, pulling out my sword, I clutched it tightly feeling the grips on it, and I flung in penning him to the ground. Although my foe was beaten, I felt my legs give way, and I fell face into the ground. I felt my chest drain, my breathing lessened, I may have won this battle, but I never won the war.  
  
"Link! Hold on!" Navi screamed. She kissed me lightly on the nose and pleaded that'd I would hold on. But I couldn't not anymore, the pain started to subside, and my lungs filled up with blood choking my breaths and my eyes started to black out. I, your Hero of Time have failed you, and I'm sorry. Good-bye Hyrule, good-bye Malon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depressing, I'm sorry. But this is the beginning of my story, and no Link does not die, he lives. He thinks he's dying, because of the excruciating pain surging in his body. He comes close, but thank-fully our fairy friend, Navi uses her healing powers to revive a broken Link. He's still asleep when Navi heals him and escorts them out of the Water Temple, and calls for Epona. Epona helps them get to Kariko Village, and that's where our next Chapter Takes place. Hope you enjoyed it!! REVIEW PLEASE!! `Aerown 


	2. Chapter Two It's you Again

~Hello again, sorry for the delay in updates, sorry got to caught up in school. Don't you hate school? Cause I hate it too, well besides my friends. But anywho, on to the story, oh before I go, it's not in Link's POV, it's just general story^__^~  
  
~Chapter Two~  
~It's you again~  
  
Navi was on Link's shoulder; he was slumped over on top of Epona. Navi had already started to take Link to Kariko Village, to refill on lots of potion. Navi had never been that scared in her entire tiny, fairy life. She could still remember seeing Link's eyes start to roll into the back of his head, she shuddered at the thought. If she wasn't there to help him, and aid his every move then he probably never made it out alive. It was against her regulations to give every ounce of her powers to aid him, but this time was an exception. The shadow Link had finally fallen, and Link soon after him. She used her powers to keep him from leaving Hyrule. Then she used whatever power she had left to teleport them out of the temple. And when she did, Epona was there, so they were already off to Kariko Village. So there Navi is, resting her powers on Link's shoulder. Navi already pointed Epona in the direction on where to go. Navi listened to him breath, he was breathing normal, and she was thankful. But he was in a deep slumber, he whispered something familiar.  
  
"Malon?" Link whispered, as he slept. Navi, watched him, that's all he's wanted, ever since he was a boy he loved that girl. Navi watched him until they entered Kariko Village. Everyone stared at them; Epona had strayed in and settled near the well drinking. Navi saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Walking to the well, and pail in his right hand  
  
"It's you again!" A man called from his doorstep. He came closer, and Navi recognized him to be Talon, the father of Malon. Navi hid beneath Link's long green hat.  
  
"Excuse me? Oh my, Epona!" Talon spoke. He rubbed Epona's head and he tried to wake Link. "Must be tired." He guided Epona to his house. He took Link of her and tied her to a post outside his door. He carried him inside and laid him on a couch.  
  
"Malon would be tickled to see you again." Talon sat beside him. Then he noticed the wound on Link's lower chest. Blood began to clog, but either way it was blood staining his blue Tunic.  
  
"Oh, my!" Talon rushed out of the house and left Link and Navi. "Link! Wake up! " Navi pleaded. L ink's eyes never fluttered open like the usual. He looked so weak; a defeated luminous stare strained his eyes. Just before Navi could say anything, Talon rushed back in. She hid underneath his cap. Link saw loaf of bread, water and four bottles of potion in his hands.  
  
"Link, right? Isn't that your name?" Talon asked, he began to bandage Link's chest. "Uhuh, yeah." Link nodded. Talon got some kind of medicine and applied it to Link's chest frantically.  
  
"Ow." Link whispered. He winced, and clamped his eyes shut. "Hold on, this potion should help as well." Talon said. He finished the bandage, and pulled out a potion bottle. Link's eyes grew to a slight relief and he drank the whole bottle in such a rush he almost choked.  
  
"Sit down, sit down make yourself at home." Talon smiled. Link recognized this man, but where.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" Talon, chuckled. "No sir. But I thank you for the hospitality." Link said. "It's me, Talon, Malon's daddy." Talon said. He smiled as Link's eyes grew wide again. Link chuckled a bit and then wondered where Malon was.  
  
"Link, I know exactly what your thinking. Malon isn't here; she's still at the Ranch. I couldn't take her with me, or I would have. But once your well, you can go up there and visit her, she's told me in letters that she misses me and hopes to see you again." Talon said, Link stared at his wound. The potion was already healing it back up, into a mere scar.  
  
"I'll shall leave tomorrow morning, then." Link stated. Talon nodded, and spoke again.  
  
"I got some bread and water incase you were hungry or thirsty. And your horse is outside. Link nodded and drifted into another slow slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It really sucked, sorry. I wasn't in that good of a mood. `Aerown 


	3. Chapter Three Malon

(A:N)Sorry all you readers, I have been lazy ass for all this time...sorry here's your long and awaited chapter and I'll update on the next one soon  
  
CHAPTER THREE Malon...   
  
Link had awaken from a soundly slumber. Talon left a note on the table that he was working with Dampe in the Graveyard to earn some extra cash and that he left the house with Link if he chose leave or stay. He left he bread in the oven to keep it fresh and some extra bottles of potion too. There was some milk and crème for a mug of coffee if he chose that too. And if he was feeling depressed still, there was some beer and rum in the freezer in the back of the house.  
  
"Link you better is grateful...he's actually letting you stay here whenever you need to. He left you his house and possessions, not to mention the food!" Navie smiled. Link grinned as he unraveled the bandages on his chest. He looked around the house and he saw a picture frame... A tall girl stood, and long foaming red hair clung to her hips. She stood with a horse that was red and had a white snout.  
  
"Malon..." Link whispered and he smiled. He brushed the little dust that was collected on it. She was so beautiful, Link thought to himself as he picked up the frame.  
"You want to go see her?" Navi asked. Link eyes shifted fast to his shoulder, where she hovered. He gulped and about shook his head...  
"You do TO! You shouldn't be ashamed if you love her Link!" She screeched. He looked at her and smiled.  
"I just have a sincere feeling about her...is it"—  
"Yes! It is love...or at least it looks like if from you." Navi giggled. Link blushed and put the frame down.  
  
He ate 2 loves of bread and a bottle of water. After that he gathered the potion and left a note for thanking Talon. As he saddled the horse he got more and more anxious about it, just the very thought of Malon made him smile to himself. As he rode out of the village, the villagers stared again at him, the elf dressed in green armor...with a sword. As he left he looked at Navi.  
"Why do they stare..."  
"It's strange to them, they see this man in green shining armor leave their village in over seven years, you were just a boy...you're grown now." She said. Link nodded his head and understood the confusion still lying in this village.  
  
The sun was heavy and red above him. Sweat dripped down his cheeks, and his nose. As the stifling heat pounded down harder and harder he slapped Epona's backside. She picked up her hooves faster into running stances; they ran over the bridge and into the green foaming grass of Hyrule Field. As they got closer, Link began to panic...what would he say? How would he act? What would he do? Questions puzzled inside his head. Epona walked inside the gated fence post...  
It was all the same, the same path he walked down as a little boy, the same path that Ingo banded him from and his beloved Malon. Now she was back and her father would move shortly in again. As he entered he heard someone humming...  
He stood and stared at Malon. She was feeding the cows inside the barn and she left the door open. He walked closer and then she turned around. She gasped then, fell and when she looked up she was dumbfounded. She was even more beautiful Link thought. Her hair fell in her eyes and she tucked it back behind her ears. He finally, after admiring her, put his hand out; she grabbed it not saying a word in the process. She kept staring at him and he felt uncomfortable... but when she put out her hand and trailed her fingers on his cheeks he felt warm again. A tear streamed down her face and Link became suddenly confused. With his thumb he wiped it away and before a word escaped her mouth, her lips pressed against his. Both of her hands rested on his cheeks and she stroked softly on his temple. The kiss sent a sensational feeling down his spine and Malon shivered. Her tongue entered his mouth and she rested it on top of his. Link wrapped his strong arm tightly around her waist and it released...She looked deep into his eyes and she leaned against his chest and he this time gave her kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I had to see if you were real..." She whispered. She finally smiled and she kissed his mouth again. "Why?" Link asked tucking her stray bangs behind her ears "I've dreamed about you so many times before and I didn't know if this was really you...I started to loose my hope in that promise you made me, Fairy boy..." She said. "Come, come inside with me, please." She asked. "Sure..."He said.  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAHH, I'm going to leave you guys on this for the next three or four days okay...bbuy!! Aerown 


	4. Chapter Four My Lust, My LoverOur Love

_Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning---  
_  
This Chapter Contains sexual content (sex scenes) and angst! If you are not mature or can't handle lemon or this particular content then just wait for my last paragraph or the next chapter update ok, THANKS ALL THAT REVIEWED ME!!  
  
_Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning—Warning---  
_  
Chapter Three-_My Lust, my Lover...Our Love  
_  
Link walked through the wooden doors behind Malon. She smiled and sat him down at the table in the far corner of the room. They had rearranged the room since the last time he was here. Malon took his hand and she sat beside him, she looked at him for moments not saying a word. Finally she did say something, but Link wasn't ready for this one.  
"Why do you keep promises, when you know, your not sure they'll work out?" She asked. Link was silent and tried to avoid the question when he heard the kettle on the stove burst. Steam flowed out of it, but Malon never took her eyes away from him.  
  
"I think your kettle's ready"—  
"Shhss! Stop, why do you do this! Don't get off onto another subject...for once, Fairy Boy, listen to me, and answer me!" She cried. A tear streamed down her cheek and she clutched his hand tighter.  
"Why?" She asked again.  
"Because! Because I know you're scared, and I am too. I don't want to see you scared so I promised that I'll see you again." He finally had said. Malon watched him look down at his feet as he sat.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Why should you be sorry?" He asked.  
"I mean, I'm the one who almost broke the our promise, I'm the one whose out there coming so close to getting myself killed, and I'm the one above all who has hurt you." He said again.  
"Well, you didn't come here to argue with me." She snickered. Link chuckled a little bit. She got up and released her hand from his.  
  
"Here," she gave him a teacup.  
"You like tea, don't you?"  
"Sure. It's better than water." He said. Malon stood up pouring the tea out into his cup and in hers. She sat it on a cloth in the middle of the round table.  
  
"My father is coming back to the ranch, I'm so excited. Ingo... he, he was terrible." She said. Link saw a fear cross her eyes and she shaked a little bit.  
"What'd he do you!"? He asked.  
"Nothing,"  
"No, he's done something to you and I want to know what..." Link waited.  
"Fairy-boy! He did nothing...nothing" She cried again, this time multiple tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her porcelain cheeks.  
"I lie, I have lied to you." She said, finally. Link pulled her chair closer to him and wrapped his hands on her back...  
"Don't touch me! Not there." She whimpered. Link was taken aback just then, did he do something wrong or... Malon stood; still the tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell my father." She said. She turned around and she took off her vest and white blouse beneath that. Just the top part of her body was naked and Link was now confused, and surprised...until she revealed all of her back to him. His eyes grew wide, blisters, deep cuts, and all the wounds were spread on her back. She had been beaten. Blood still had streamed down her spine. Link stood up and a fury bloated through his veins and felt an anger boil the tissues of his bones. She fell on all four...Link rushed to her side. She cried and hugged Link...  
"Please don't do, this to me, not like him." She whispered in his ear. Her bare breast pressed against his clothed chest.  
"I won't! I promise, why'd you let him treat you this way?"  
"Because I wasn't the owner, I was the...servant...the slave." She shook her head. And buried her face into his neck.  
"He did worse."  
"What? What do you mean worse!"? He asked again.  
"I was his slave..." She cried, silently.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, he forced himself on me. If I refused, I was beaten to where I could be taken control of...I was raped." She cried again. Link felt himself grow numb...Has it really been that long, has he really been that stupid for not visiting her sooner, was his fault that she was like this.... was he just as ruthless to her, like Ingo, for leaving her like this? Tears flooded his visions and he kissed her on the forehead. He wanted to rip those cold eyes out of Ingo, just for looking at her. He wanted to break those hands, just for touching her body. His anger was boiling; he wanted to break his body for forcing himself on her, for raping her...  
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I wasn't here sooner." He first said.  
"You don't deserve me, you deserve someone better than myself, someone who wouldn't leave you here, like this, someone"— A finger covered his lips, and he looked down at Malon's face...  
"Someone, like you." She said and she kissed him hard on the lips. She wrapped her arm around him and she stroked his neck. Link just wrapped his hand around her lower back and on her waist pulling her closer in. Her tongue explored his mouth and his did the same to her mouth. The moment was pure and Link felt so comfortable...  
  
"Are you sure you want me?" He asked, when the kissed released.  
"Link, I'm sure, there's no one out there that could possibly replace you, my little, Fairy-boy." She whispered still hugging him.  
  
Night covered the landscape, and moon and stars danced with the shadows  
  
Link rubbed more of the potion he had on Malon's remaining wounds. The others had begun to heal and form only into unnoticeable scars.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry if I made you feel unworthy" Malon said.  
"There." He said. He pulled out his ocarina, and Malon looked up at him. She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow. Her figure was naked but thin sheets of cotton from her bed covered her lower half of her body. Her breasts were covered as well, so basically her back was just showing. He played a soft melody, kind of a Celtic feel too it, and twisting and blending notes with it. A cascade of beautiful eighth notes and long four beat notes too. When he finished, you could still hear it echo in the room and bouncing down the hall, down the stairs. He put it away and looked at Malon.  
  
"It healed." He said.  
"Really?" She asked. Link crawled back over and stroked her back...  
"It actually when away!" She squealed happily. But she pushed him away and she stood on her knees balance. She had her cotton sheets covering her breast and her below her waist. Link wasn't sure of was about to happen and he wasn't sure if he was even ready. A pinkish blush flushed his cheeks and Malon giggled. She bent over and turned out the candle- brewing lamp on her nightstand. The darkness and light of the moon blended in easily on her figure. She revealed her naked breast; Link's mouth dropped slightly and he lost his breath. Now the pink turned into a bright red on his cheeks, he was flushed of anything, even thought! Her sheet stopped just below her belly button, and she closer to Link. He didn't move... He didn't expect anything to happen on his visit here but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it though.  
  
"Are you ready for this, or do we need to take it slower?" She finally said. Link shook his head and swallowed hard.  
"No, this is fine." He said. He was about to remove his clothes when she dropped the sheets and she started to remove his button tunic and the white vest underneath. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wonder over her naked body. She stripped his clothes off, everything, the hat, sword, tights, thick boots...everything.  
"My question to you, Malon," He paused and he removed the very last thing covering his body, his gualets.  
"After, Ingo, are sure you wanted to do this again?" Now Link asking his question. Malon smiled and pulled his closer to her and he hovered himself above her.  
"I'm sure." She said. She gazed at his built figure, his eight abs were sculpted to perfection and his chest was carved ever so nicely. She leaned in for the kiss, but he trailed his first from her neck to her mouth and they had begun to embrace each other. When the kiss released, he thruster himself within her... She moaned and coiled her arms around his neck. He let the pattern get tougher and his thrust inside became more pleasure, he let out a sigh. Malon moaned and then she stopped him. She sat up straight and laid him down on his back.  
  
"I'll make it even better." She sighed. She this time, go on top of him and he was in less control now. She pushed down harder and she made his deep moans surface. Her thrust was more powerful and she sighed a couple times. Link's moans were deepening in the amount of pleasure being passed. She grew a little tired and laid her head on his chest. He lifted his arms and grasped her carefully and laid her tired body aside...  
"What are you doing?" She smiled.  
"Aren't you tired?"  
"No, your turn..." She sighed. Link brought himself back on her and traced his fingers along her full breast. He bent down and trailed hot kisses up her thin stomach and her stopped at her breast. He rubbed her nipples softly and then grew a little tougher and she let a sigh slip between her mouths. He then licked her neck and trailed his kisses over her breast and he suck softly on her nipples. But he hadn't gotten the real taste of her yet...He massaged her for a moment before spreading her legs apart and getting her real taste. By that time he was finishing up and she moaned loudly. She sat up again and she kissed his mouth...  
"Why are you so experienced with this?" He chuckled when they released from the kiss.  
"Ingo, wanted multiple positions..." She frowned. He didn't want her remember those night, he didn't want her to relate to all this with Ingo's doings.  
"Forget him, this me. And I'd never take advantage of you..." he whispered. Malon giggled and she got on top of him. She kissed his mouth three more times before she trailed her kisses down to his manhood... She stroked his abdomen before she opened up and tasted him. Link moaned and shook slightly, and felt his sensuality get better. She finished and she turned over and laid flat on her stomach... Link knew that position and he took over. Instead thrusting inside her, it was anal sex...Her moans were louder and fuller. They released and they got into a comfortable laying position, beside each other...the moisture was perfect and they finally fell asleep...  
  
Malon woke up to the sun peeling itself through the window and she looked around. Her bed was empty, and the floor was spotless!  
  
"Link!" She whispered. She covered herself back into a regular cotton dress and ran down the hall and down a flight of stairs. She looked around in the family room downstairs, the kettle was already put out, and a teacup was already drunk out of. She panicked. She ran to the door and she caught him tightening the saddle on Epona...  
  
"Don't leave me again! Link please..." She cried. Tears were already forming inside her eyes. Link quickly turned around, and he was speechless.  
"Don't leave me again, please..." She said, walking to him. Link walked to her and embraced her hug. He stroked her back softly and rocked her little bit.  
  
"Your leaving aren't you?" She finally asked.  
"I'll be back. I promise"—  
"Don't make that promise." She interrupted him.  
"Just come back when you can, ok."  
"Alright." He said  
"I've never told anyone but my father this, I love you." She whispered. Before Link could say another word, some lips covered his words. Hers pressed hard against his and he felt the tears that fell down her cheeks. When they released, he wiped them away for her. She smiled a weak smile...  
Navi was watching from Epona's reins...She sighed in stress. Malon looked back up at Epona and she stroked her mane. Navie peered over Epona's ears and Malon saw her.  
"You still have that fairy?" She asked. Link nodded...  
"Then I know you'll be back, she'll help you Link...just by looking at her, she looks like she can trusted." Malon whispered. Link mounted on Epona and Navi hid back under his green hat. Link slapped Epona's backside and they ran out of the Ranch...Link still stared back at Malon. And she smiled at him a he disappeared.  
  
Yes! Very sad chappie I know, but very sexual indeed too. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update sometime later ok bbuy. I know there are grammar errors, misspellings and other things I can't think of, sorry I couldn't fix them in time Aerown 


	5. Chapter Five The Beating!

Chapter Five-The Beating!  
  
Link was now out in the open, in Hyrule field, when he spotted Ingo. He was walking up the stairs to Kariko Village. Link felt it again, the anger that spoiled his stomach, the pain that man put on Malon... nope, he deserves what he's about to get. Link, slapped Epona's backside again and she rode in that direction.  
  
"Link! What are you doing? We've got to defeat the Water Temple... Link, are you going to ignore me, again?"  
  
"No, you remember Ingo don't you?" He asked, Navi. She stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Of course I do, why?"  
  
"He hurt Malon." Link growled. Navi looked at him for a moment, she saw that his eyes were glazed with irritation; he looked, as he was about to slash someone with his sword.  
  
"Why!" She exclaimed, "What did she ever do to him?"  
  
"Because, that's Ingo."  
  
"What'd he do, Link?" She asked  
  
"He took that old whip of his and whipped her unless..." His voice trailed of. He looked at the ground as they rode. Navi knew it was something far worse than a beating, but she didn't know what to think. She sat on his shoulder and stroked his neck.  
  
"Unless, what?'  
  
"Unless," He paused.  
  
"Unless she slept with him... Malon, she was raped! I mean he forced himself on her! If I had my hands around his neck, I'd break it! I want to blind those eyes that looked at her, I want to break those hands that touched her I... I don't know. I just want to give that man what he deserves for hurting her."  
  
"Oh, my...." Navi covered her mouth. Epona stopped right at the stairs... Link kicked her lightly, but she wouldn't go in.  
  
"Why won't she go in?" He asked.  
  
"Because you aren't hurt, like u were before. I told her you hurt and to carry you in, but she knows your fine." Navi explained. Link nodded and dismounted himself off of her. He patted her mane and stroked her back before going up the steps. Epona turned on and she ran back into the field to graze.  
  
Link entered the courtyard and he saw Ingo standing there, he looked directly at him. Ingo saw him go into Lon Lon Ranch and he saw him come out, Ingo remembered Malon. He began to run, but it was useless, Link sped up and caught up with him near the well.  
  
"You basterd!" Link yelled as he delivered his first punch to his face. Ingo fell and turned over and kicked Link in the shin. A pinch of a stingy spike like pain fell through his leg and he fell backwards.  
  
"Boy, first you take Talon's daughter, the women I've loved longer than you, and then you take my horse, and you drive me out of my home! I only did it three times with that bitch, you love." He said. Link stood back up, he dodged a punch and three more. He finally just kicked Ingo's hip and made him fall. They carried on until Ingo pulled out a knife... Link backed up. A crowd watched them and then Link pulled out his sword, it glistened in the sunlight. Ingo didn't back down, he didn't flinch... he just stood there, ready for anything. A carpenter grabbed Link and pulled in back and Talon came out of nowhere and restrained Ingo. Link still pulled with his sword and Ingo so the same, with a knife. Ingo finally threw it and it just missed Link's head but got his hat and it pinned up against the wooden building behind them. Link's golden hair blew faintly in the wind and he still glared angrily at Ingo.  
  
"Put down the sword!" Talon yelled. Link released it.  
  
"What has gotten into you boy, Ingo just came into the village and here you come storming after him starting a fight." Talons said. Ingo smirked and Link felt the crowd against him.  
  
"He tried to stab me."  
  
"After you attacked him, now, I know I told you he kicked me out of my Ranch without my daughter, but that gave you know real reason jus to storm after him with a sword." Talon said. The entire crowd they drew, was confused at why Link attacked him. Link gulped hard and just as Talon walked away...  
  
"I didn't want to bring up the real reason I attacked him, Talon listen to me, he raped your daughter, he raped Malon, the women I love..." Link said. Talon stopped and just then Ingo through a temper tantrum and pulled out another knife. Link pushed the carpenter out of the way and dodged most of the slashes, the swings and jabs. He slit Link's cheekbone and blood poured out, and he cut his tunic. Link tripped him and as he grabbed his sword and got ready... Ingo fell threw the swords point, stabbing him. Link fell over into the well. He caught himself on the edge... Talon's hand grabbed him and pulled him out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, he"—  
  
"He did that one to himself." Talon reassured him Talon shook his head and he asked Link to walk with him. The carpenters began to remove Ingo's body as they walked on.  
  
"Did he really rape my daughter, Link I want the truth?"  
  
"I swear to the triforce. I saw the scars on her back, I"—  
  
"You love my daughter, enough to protect her. I find that relieving, boy." Talon smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm moving back in there today, maybe you could come by and visit some more."  
  
"I can't, I have to finish my job."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just a job, that's all." Link said as he walked away.  
  
"Thanks for the offer though. I visited her yesterday and that night." Link said as he waved bye.  
  
Kinda short, but I had to get back at Ingo and besides someone wanted me to put that in here. There you go hope you enjoyed it and I will update later ok bbuy Aerown 


	6. Author's Note READ!

Okay guys! I'm on a new person-well no log in because I decided to re-do this story, sinced I've progressed in writing/literature! My penname is now- sugar coated bullets

Look for it! I'll be updating a new LinkXMalon story VERY much similar to this   
thanks for the support you guys even though I've been slacking off in updates, but I promise to finish this one 

- 3

formally known as Aerown 


End file.
